Flowery Fantasy
by KarakuRoku
Summary: AU. Young Kairi was making a wreath for her friend Sora, and searched for a special flower. She soon gets lost, but meets someone else on her search for the special flower. [VanitasKairi]


**A/N: OMG yes my VanKai story is out! Sorry if it's rushed. And I still love VanShi! Though not as much as RokuShi C:**

**Disclaimer: ... Aw, I don't even own sea salt ice cream.**

* * *

**Flowery Fantasy**

"Kairi, c'mon! You were the one who kept saying that you were scared to be alone! Let's go!" A raven haired girl around the age of nine yelled to another young girl who was probably around the same age as her. Both were like mirror images since they had the same length of hair and captivating blue eyes. The only way you could tell them apart was by looking at their hair, since the other girl had auburn colored hair.

Young Kairi and her twin sister Xion were supposed to be playing around Radiant Garden's flowers, both girls making a crown of flowers for certain boys they cared about. The streets were safe enough for them to walk alone anyway, since rarely anything happened around here. After a few hours of playing around and a few failed attempts in making their wreath of flowers, they finally got it right, and decided to head home. Kairi though, still thought that her flowery wreath lacked a little something…

"Wait! This still lacks something!" Kairi squealed, frantically looking around for a certain flower she had been eyeing on for a few days. She gripped the wreath tightly in her hand as she frowned and narrowed her eyes, the flower not in sight within the vast array of varied flowers. Xion, being the slightly more mature one, rolled her eyes at her older sister and sighed. "Kairi, your wreath has like, a million flowers on it already. How could you say that something's missing?"

"It's a special flower." Kairi twirled around to face her sister, her eyes shining with excitement as she hugged the wreath and placed one hand on her heart. "Mom told me about it. It's called a gloxinia. It means…" Kairi's voice trailed off as her face heated up. She shook her head and grinned sheepishly before waving her sister off. "Xi-Xi, you can go home ahead and give your wreath to your Roxas. I _really _wanna get this flower for Sora."

Xion ignored her sister's comment about Roxas (since Kairi obviously knew the raven haired girl had a crush on him) and looked at Kairi with a questioning look planted on her face. "But aren't you the one who wants to go home already?"

"Well yeah, but mom might get worried if we're gone too long." Kairi reasoned as she blinked owlishly. "Someone's gotta tell her that I'm still looking for the flower right?"

Xion stared at the auburn haired girl, examining her face which was full of determination, before sighing heavily and grabbing her own wreath. "Fine, if you say so. Twenty minutes. If you aren't home by then, I'll go rage and kick butts! Alright?"

Kairi laughed merrily at her sister's over protectiveness before grinning brightly. "Okay sis. Now go tell mom for me please!"

Xion, after one more hesitant look, walked off slowly, her own vibrant wreath held tightly by the hand. Kairi stared as she disappeared from view before continuing for her desperate search.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. Kairi had been counting the time carefully, and she still hadn't found her special flower. She looked at every nook and cranny, and walked just about everywhere, until one thought started to dawn on her.

She was completely _lost_.

Kairi trembled, glancing at every direction for any possible familiar trademark that could lead her home. She hadn't forgotten about the gloxinia, but she didn't want to worry her family at all, especially Xion, who usually and literally meant her words. Kairi would've laughed, but it wasn't the best situation to do so right now…

"Looking for something?"

A voice sounded behind the blue eyed girl, making her freeze in her place. '_Who would be here at a time like this?' _She wondered to herself as she turned around slowly to face whoever owned the voice, and when she met her company's gaze, she couldn't help but take a step back.

The boy seemed to be around ten, although there was an air of maturity but, somehow, at the same time a childish aura. His raven hair was spiked in ways that wasn't normal, but what were most startling were his eyes. His unique, golden eyes, which showed an expression Kairi couldn't read.

Kairi stared and took another step back. She felt scared yet relieved at the same time. She was glad that someone was with her; she could possibly find a way home! But something about the boy's eyes weren't right, and that was what scared her. Sure, they were wonderful, unique and all that, but Kairi couldn't help but be too in awe by them.

The boy, noticing her nervousness, shrugged and looked down, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. "I get it if you're scared. It's everyone's first reaction when they see me." He chuckled darkly, still facing down the ground before his face became a scowl. "Everyone thinks I'm a monster. Not much of a wonder really, since I have these stupid eyes."

"No!" Kairi immediately disagreed, taking a brave step forward. She glared and pouted at him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't believe that. Your eyes are pretty! I mean it! I'm not lying!"

Hearing her words, the raven haired boy's head raised up sharply. His expression was showing that he was completely surprised and taken aback. He seemed speechless as he stared at the pouting girl in front of him before he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he had a smirk planted on his face as he slowly regained his composure. "Now weren't those big words for a little brat? Now answer me. Were you looking for something?"

Kairi, suddenly feeling comfortable now, blinked and stared. "How'd you know mister?" The girl noticed her acquaintance shiver as she said the word _mister. _She looked at him with a questioning look on her face, earning a glare from the amber eyed boy.

"Seriously? Don't call me mister. My name's Vanitas." He hissed sharply, but Kairi was somewhat used to his behavior now, so she just held her ground. Instead of snapping back, the innocent youth smiled brightly and grinned widely at him. "Okay then, my name's Kairi. Nice to meet you… Vuh… Vah… Vanitus!"

"Vani_tas_." Said boy corrected and sighed in a bored way. He glanced down at the girl, his golden irises almost shining because of the sunset's light, before narrowing his eyes at what she held. "Now what's that?"

"What's what?" Kairi said, clearly clueless, earning a facepalm from Vanitas before he pointed at her hand. "That thing you're holding, missy. What's it for?"

"Ah, this?" Kairi grinned happily as she held up her wreath. "It's a flower wreath! I'm going to give it to someone I care about!"

Vanitas examined the wreath, spotting roses, dandelions, sunflowers, and just about almost every flower he could manage to remember. He saw what could've been the front of the wreath, and saw it had one more vacant spot. "It's missing something?"

"Yeah, it is." Kairi sighed as her heart fell, remembering that she was still missing the special flower her mom had told her about. "It's called a gloxinia, and it's a pretty flower. And it means…" Kairi bit her lip as she shifted uncomfortably. She glanced up at Vanitas, who somehow reminded her a little of Sora. And she _trusts _Sora. So why couldn't she trust a look alike? Well for one, he was a stranger, and two, she should be heading home. But oh well. What could've been the chances of seeing him again? "Well, it means… first…"

Before she could finish, Kairi heard Vanitas scoff before she looked up to see him smirking. "What, are you _really _giving a guy that? Oh wait, your boyfriend then? Aren't you too young for that?"

Kairi's cheeks heated up as she shook her head vigorously. "N-No! He's just a good friend of mine! When I go over to his house tomorrow, I plan to give it to him just to show that he's my bestest friend."

"Ah, so you're going to confess to him. How cheesy." Vanitas said, sarcasm clear in his voice and his expression irked. "Really, why not use a billion roses? That's enough to tell hin you love him." His words, once again, made Kairi's cheeks flare like fire. Again, she shook her head rapidly and pouted. "Noooo! You've really got it all wrong! You're mean mister! Really mean!"

"Stop calling me that." Vanitas shivered at the word mister again, before he smirked. "Oh wait, so then if I'm mean, I guess you won't need this." Vanitas, before shrugging, held up a red flower with traces of white at the middle. Kairi stared at the interesting flower intently before gasping in surprise. She looked at Vanitas right in the eye, her blue orbs as wide as saucers. "T-T-The gloxinia! How'd you find it!"

Vanitas looked away, and for a moment there, Kairi thought he saw a tear fall down his eye. "It was… meant for someone I've loved. You need it more than I do."

"Eh?" Kairi could only say that as the charcoal haired boy tossed the distinct flower to her. She stood on the spot, remaining silent as she stared at him. She started to wonder what was on his mind, and who he was supposed to be giving it to. It must've been someone important, the gloxinia having a deep meaning to it. She stared down at the flower before she nodded and bit her lip as she attached the flower on the vacant spot of the wreath. She huffed and grinned contentedly as she examined the wreath. _'It's perfect! Now just to give it to him.'_

But Kairi didn't mean _Sora_. She totally didn't this time.

She walked up to Vanitas, ignoring his questioning expression, and she did the last thing Vanitas thought any girl would've done for him at all.

Kairi had placed the wreath up on his head.

Vanitas blinked owlishly from surprise as he gently lifted the wreath and held it in his hands. Silence blanketed the young kids as Vanitas continued to stare, and Kairi merely grinning. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vanitas gulped, his cheeks flaring red, before he looked at her, just saying one word. "Why?"

"Because you'll need it more than me." Kairi grinned happily. "You like someone, I do too. But I think you can make whoever you like even happier than the person I like."

Vanitas blinked again, the wreath still in his hands, before he did something surprising: _smile_. "Thank you… Kairi."

"No problem Vanitas." Kairi giggled before she placed an innocent peck on his cheek, making the boy blush furiously. Comforting silence overwhelmed them as they stared at each other, before Kairi suddenly jumped and looked around frantically. "Ah! I have to get home! But I'm lost! Oh no, oh no, oh no. What'll I do? I have to get home now and… and… and…"

Vanitas patted her back softly, his smirk returning to his face, and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. I got this. Now shut up you little brat. I'll take you home. But you have to close your eyes."

"Aww, why?"

"Because I said so. Now close them you stubborn kid."

Kairi pouted and crossed her arms. Yes, she trusted Vanitas, but she didn't see how she could get home by just closing her eyes. But she did so willingly as she held his hand. Suddenly, she asked "Who are you giving the wreath to anyway Vanitas?"

She heard the mentioned boy chuckle, and could tell he was smirking as he said "You'll see when you wake up."

Kairi started to process his words in her head, and she almost shot her eyes open if it wasn't for Vanitas's hand. "Wait, I'm… am I dreaming?"

"Just shut up and do what I say." Vanitas hissed, although not as harsh as Kairi expected, and she felt him embrace her tightly before he whispered in her ear. "I hope you'll feel the same way someday."

And with that, everything became black.

* * *

"Kaaaaiiiirrrriiii, wake up you sleepy head!" A voice rang in the said girl's ear. Kairi's eyes shot open as she quickly sat up, looking around frantically as she panted. Unable to process anything properly, she gasped the words "Where am I?"

"What, are you still half asleep?" A soft bonk on the head was enough to wake the young girl up, and Kairi noticed that she was in her room, Xion hovering over her with a troubled expression on her face. "You've been sleeping for too long. You're making me jealous."

"But… I thought I… the wreath… Sora… lost… gloxinia…"

"What're you taking about?" Xion asked as she raised an eyebrow. "We finished our wreath's yesterday remember? Now c'mon, we're going down for breakfast. Mom cooked pancakes."

And with that, Xion left, leaving a confused Kairi to her thoughts. The auburn haired girl blinked in surprise. So she _was _dreaming. None of what she had seen and heard was real, although it felt like it. Especially the gentle embrace…

'_So if none of that was real, then Vanitas isn't real?' _Kairi thought sadly as she felt her heart drop. She had grown fond of the boy, and she wanted her to meet with the rest of her friends, even though he didn't seem like the people person type. And most of all, Kairi still didn't get her answer about who he was giving the wreath to. Sighing, she was about to get off the bed, when something had caught her eye.

There stood at her side table, was the wreath.

"No. Way." Kairi gasped as she jumped off her bed and rushed over to the wreath. She examined it, unable to believe it was hers, and it _is_. Every flower she picked was in place, the roses, the sunflowers, everything, and nothing was out of place. Especially the gloxinia, which was still the main attraction of the circular crown.

Kairi blinked, examining the wreath twice, and noticed a small paper inserted between the flowers. Not remembering that she placed a card or any sorts of greetings on the wreath, she picked it up out of curiosity and read it out loud.

_**Now you know who I wanted to give the gloxinia to.**_

_**P.S. I know it means first love you brat.**_

'_Vanitas, you… are one big meanie.'_ Kairi thought as she smiled at the note.

* * *

**This was supposed to be something else entirely, lol. Didn't know it'd end up with a kid Vanitas.**

**All reviewers will be tackle glomped by little Vanitas or Kairi**

**Vanitas: Hey! Don't drag me into this.**

**I already have C:**


End file.
